Where is?
by Ammber Night
Summary: Distintas situaciones en que se nesesiten esconder, o se nesesiten encontrar a nuestros exorcistas. Las advertencias dependerán de cada chapter. CapIII: Where is Komu? ReeverKomui
1. Where is Allen?

**Where is...?**

**DGM #** Hoshino Katsura

**Yaoi #** Yullen KandaAllen

**Capitulo I:** Where is Allen?  
Here we go

* * *

**Orden Negra - 20 de Julio - 11.33 a.m.**

- Moyashi... estamosperdiendo el tiempo.- ¿Donde estaba la usual respuesta? El famoso "¡¡Es Allen, es Allen!" que, debía admitir, le agradaba escuchar. Pues al aprecer allí, frente al bulto que se escondía, no se encontraba. Aún así miraba a su blanco, hacia abajo, esperando a que levantase su mirada y que en cualquier momento le soltase una bronca, como siempre sucedía.- Oi... Moyashi...

-...- Pero ni pio decía el peliblanco, quien sujetaba sus piernas en un abrazo y apoyaba su cola al estante de libros que tapaba justamente su figura. A veces tiritaba, especialmente cuando escuchaba a Kanda 'llamarle'. -"_De seguro y lo mandó a buscarme..._"-se decía a si msimo, ignorando las dos veces que Kanda le invocó. Pero ignorarlo no le salvó de los pequeños y bruscos puntapies que le daba para llamar su atención.- Dejame Kanda, no pienso salir de acá -murmuró sobre sus rodillas, aun sin levantar la vista.

-Todos te buscan, estan perdiendoel tiempo por tu culpa.-Le dijo con bastante cabreo. Lo tomó por un hombro y lo zarandeó tratando de hacerle frente a su mirada. Era pero que un niño pequeño, y Kanda no aguantabo a esos criajos hijos de su madre que lloriqueaban por todo... aunque Allen no estubiese exactamente asi. En fin, ambos los sacaban de sus casillas y con eso bastaba, no?

-¡¡K-Kanda!!- Le dijo al momento de verse todo revuelto pro la brusquedad de su compañero, no encontrando nada mejor que caerse a su lado sujetando sus pantalones y haciendolos ceder levemente. El brillo de odio que sobresalió de los ojos del samurai fue suficiente para hacer a Allen retroceder.- Perdon... yo no quise,- inmediatamente soltó los pliegues de los pantalones del mayor y retrocedió a su rincon, mirandolo como quien espera un mazaso en la cabeza, y Allen conocía bien esa mirada. - ¡Sumimasen!- Se arrodillo frente a el, juntó sus manos como en oracion, y espero el perdon de Kanda, que nunca llegó...

-¡¡Yu!! ¿No lo has encontrado?- Preguntó River, peinando sus cabellos de vuelta hacia atrás y tomando una postura mas bien cansada. Kanda negó. Un par de pestañeos y River comenzó a sentir que había algo raro en el cuadro que presenciaba: Kanda, tieso y pálido, con su abrigo un poco deformado en la parte trasera; no estaba seguro de si era porque Kanda lo extendia, como cuando las damas al bailar extienden sus vestidos, o quizá sería su imaginación. Y mencionó tmabien elq ue al parecer Kanda tenía lso pantalones más abajo; claramente su otra mano sujetnadolos lo confirmaba... En fin, raro o no, debía seguir con la busqueda de Allen, o Komui lo despedasaría por no conseguirle el juguete de sus extrañso artefactos.- Cuando lo veas avísanos.- Y dejó el lugar.

-Moyashi..., agradece que no ha dormido en toda al noche o te hubiera notado...- dijo levantando su abrigo y mirando como el peliblanco se asomaba entre sus piernas. Kanda estaba completamente seguro de que quien apareciese en ese momento, tendría una de las imagenes más comprometedoras del temible y frio espadachín Yu Kanda, y que clramente, si nadie se interponía, no viviría para contarlo. No, nadie vive despues de ver a Allen mirando desde la altura de su entrepierna, con ojos asustados, a él, Kanda, con los pantalones jaloneados hacia abajo por el mismo acompañante.- L-La pagaras caro -carraspeó meintras su mente se nublaba.

-¿U-uh?- Allen retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared, observando temeroso como Kanda se acercaba intimidante, y preguntandose proque sonría y se relamia de tal forma...

* * *

**End**

Esas son las concecuencias de esconderte detrás de Kanda. Para quienes quieran intentarlo xDU

Ok, primer capi. Pensé que no lo haria oo demo aqui esta, terminado y mal trabajado, admitanlo. Aun asi espero algun review para seguir con este mini-proyecto. Domo por leer ;D


	2. Where is Lavi?

**Where is...?**

**DGM #** Hoshino Katsura

**Yaoi #** Laven LaviAllen

**Capitulo I:** Where is Lavi?  
Start

* * *

**Orden Negra, Biblioteca - 17 de Septiembre - 18.15 p.m.**

Si mal no recordaba, ya era la quitan vez que Panda pasaba eufórico por aquel pasillo. Estaba seguro de que él presentía que estaba allí; era como que ubiese calculado la probabilidad de cada lugar en donde su aprendiz pudiese esconderse, y al parecer _esta_ era la _mejor_.

¿Porque no podía irse a leer un libro?¿O decidirse a por otro lugar? Era molesto estar pegado a la puerta, disfrutando y estando atento. No, mejor dicho, no era molesto, era díficil. Dificil y cansador. Sentir toda esa presion, por ambas partes le hacía estresarse un poco, y nesesitaba desahogarse..., y allí estaba Lavi, en su cuello, ayudando exactamente en eso.

-Ah... L-Lavi, ya ah pa-pasado por qui-quinta vez- le miró sonrojado, tratando de contener esos delatantes sonidos que emitia sin poder controlarlos bien-, quizás debas... irte.- En ese momento el pelirrojo se detubo totalmente. Allen creyó que lo había hecho enfadarse o algo asi, y por un momento temió ver como su rostro se levantaba lentamente para dar paso a una brilante y confiada sonrisa.

-No crees que el que nos encuentren lo hace más exitante- comentó de una forma seductora y convincente, apoderandose al momento, y como golpe final, de los labios de Allen. Sobra decir que el peliblanco no pudo frente a esa táctica, y más que continuaron con aquel juego.

Por lo menos hasta que Panda entró estrepitosamente al cuarto, junto a Komui y a Reever; y que todos, inclusive a Allen y Lavi, demostraron gran sorpresa al mantener sus bocas abiertas..., o quizás no solo por la sorpresa.

-Ah...

* * *

Me recuerda a cuando el novio se cola al cuarto de la chica y luego llegan los padres. Ahaha, me causa cierta gracia verlo así. Ahora, en ese caso... Panda, Reever y Komui ¿Cuál de ellos es el padre? ¿Y la madre? ¿Y el otro que?  
Les veo en el siguiente capitulo. ¿Presionas **GO**?


	3. Where is Komui?

**Where is...?**

**DGM #** Hoshino Katsura

**Yaoi #** ReeverKomui

**Capitulo I:** Where is Komui?  
¡Go!

* * *

**Orden Negra, Oficina de Komui - 27 de Octubre - 19.45 p.m.**

¡Vaya lío en que se había metido!  
No por nada sudaba frio y se tensaba cada vez más. Su pecho subía y bajaba muy rápido, le daba una imagen de una persona que sufría hiperventilación, y a pesar de ello, quien estaba a su frente no sospechaba nada,... o no mucho.

-¿Qué hace en el escritorio de Komuisan?- Le miró con intensidad, con esos ojos pequeños y entrecerrados, dandole fuerzas a sus recientes palabras. Reever vió su visitante, Link, ese joven nuevo que venía con ese señor tan desagradable que siempre olvidaba su nombre. Con las manos muy apretadas a lso respaldos de la silla, trató de contestar sin entrcortes:

-Komuisan... el-el salió a _nosedonde _-comentó en un tono poco grave para su conocida voz. ¿Algo pasaba con su garganta? ¿Un resfrío quizás? Link apoyó sus manos al inicio de la mesa, inclinando su cuerpo para tener más cercania y un mejor contacto visual con Reever.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Su voz sonó muy extraña recie--

-¡SI! ¡Si...!, si, todo esta bi-bien...- agachó la cabeza apenado por el grito que interrumpió al joven. ¿Qué iba a pensar ahora? De seguro pensaría que el estaba loco... bueno, ¿y quién no con un compañero de trabajo como Komui? Las advertencias ya todos lo tenian claras, era cosa de ver a la gente cercana a el; quizás con algunas excepciones, como Leenalí.- Ah... perdón. E-Es que me dejó todo el trabajo a... mi.

-Ya veo. Si le ve, dígale que le busco con urgencia.- Dijo tomando su anterior y recta pose, y dando grandes zancadas sospechosas hacia la puerta. Con un tirón la abrió, traspaso rápido y la cerró de un protazo. Reever juraría que antes de salir vio un leve sonrojo en el joven Link. Y Link juraría haber visto a alguien bajo la mesa de Komui.

-¡¡Komui bakka!! ¿Que hubiesen visto si nos descubriesen? -Retó el más maduro ya fuera de peligro, mirando entre sus piernas y bajo el escritorio a un entretenido Komui.

-¿Pues que más? Unos hermosos pies.-Le dijo rinedose mientras levantaba sus pies y se lso mostraba a su propietario. Uñas rojas, rectas, brillantes en unos pies muy bien cuidados, limpios y lindos.-Dame las gracias.

-¡¿Qué gracias?! ¡Fui sujeto de tus experimentos!... y debería darle las gracias a Komurin, no a ti.

-P-Pero yo lo creé -lloriqueó.

* * *

Ay Dios mio, espero que no hayan pensado nada malo, eh?  
Les veo en el siguiente capitulo. ¿Presionas **GO**?


End file.
